


Meet me on the road

by Webtrinsic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Apologies, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie likes plants, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Guilt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, PROTECT EDDIE AT ALL COST, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Protective Richie Tozier, Revelations, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Road Trips, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Triggers, placebos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Eddie had known for four years his pills had been fake, he'd know for four years and didn't tell his friends or the love of his life and it hurt. Eddie didn't want to hide his feelings for Richie any longer, he didn't want to take those pills any longer, he didn't want to continue living in fear. And as it turns out, Richie was done with waiting too, luckily everything changes on the losers road trip.





	Meet me on the road

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I adored this fic, special thanks for my bestie Lizzet who was on FaceTime the whole time as I wrote and loved it as I read it out loud and spurred it into being longer!

A majority of the losers, excluding Mike and Eddie were packing up the minivan Bill had rented for their roadtrip. A large red duffle hung from Richie’s shoulders, it seemingly weighing him down, although it was really the disappointment making his shoulders slump and body hunch. 

Inside the red duffle, pink drinks, sweet treats and candies were packed along with some healthy snacks and canned lemonades. A twelve pound weighted blanket was also tucked inside, folded inside of it a sleeping mask and noise cancelling headphones, and last but not least a split headphone jack for Richie’s tablet.

His effort seemed to be all for naught now that Eddie’s mother had broken her word and refused to let Eds on the trip. Richie had planned the whole thing out, they’d be cuddled together in the rear seats, sharing treats and watching movies, and when the time was right Richie would finally confess his love for the pastel boy.

Now he’d be alone, and Eddie would be cooped up at home wanting comfort that he couldn’t receive, and as much as Richie now wanted to bail on the trip, Eddie’s text were firm, he was not to stay behind just because he felt bad. If he did Eddie would feel even worse, something Richie didn’t want to be associated with.

“I-m, I’m s-sorry Richie,” Bill apologized, the other losers giving sympathetic glances to their friend. They all knew about Richie’s feelings for Eddie, how Richie’s heart and soul was dedicated to their smallest friend, who loved Richie back just as furiously while both of them just didn’t know how to say it. Too afraid of the repercussions, but as they took in the state of their friend, they immediately knew the intentions he had with this trip.

Richie despite the dangers was tired of waiting, tired of being alone, and tired of being without the love of his life. Eddie had to be too if the past few weeks of him draping himself over Richie, and looking at him with the saddest expression of longing meant anything.

“I hate her so fucking much,” Richie seethed, fist balling together at his sides, the duffle on his arm slipping from his shoulder and onto the grass below, the shaking of his form having loosened it.

Stan’s brow shifted ever so slightly from where he stood behind the van, watching his oldest friend curiously, he’d never seen Richie so angry in his life. 

“She doesn’t deserve him, that’s not love! She doesn’t love him, she just wants to control him. It’s not fair, Eddie did nothing to deserve that. Eddie didn’t deserve to grow up under her fucking thumb, making him too afraid to even hug someone without needing to shower after. Ed’s is so fucked up from her abuse he can’t even love himself. Do you know how many times I had to hold him while he cried because he hates what she made him into? How he thinks he’s weak and fragile because that's what she told him?” The losers were quiet as Richie continued to rant, noticing the tears in the tallest boy’s eyes as the pain in his voice echoed throughout the barrens, blocking out the sound of Mike’s truck coming up along the gravel.

\---

“Ma, you promised,” Eddie sobbed, his bubblegum pink and baby blue duffle bags framing his white slip ons and lavender knee high socks. 

“No Eddie-Bear, road trips are unsanitary, and you know how weak your immune system is,” Her voice was chiding, the concern a sick mockery to Eddie’s ears now that he knew true concern taking form of Richie’s whispered words in his ears on sleepless nights where the world seemed to be swallowing him whole, only for Richie’s arms and assurances to tether him back to something just as overwhelming yet so much better.

A flash of anger shot up through the teen’s small body, his crossed arms shaking with the sobs now consuming him, his long fingernails digging into his forearms.

“I know they’re fake,” Eddie admitted, his white fanny pack feeling absurdly heavy on his hip, them too rattling with the excess energy his body was producing. He’d known for four years now that the pills he took were fake.

The day he’d turned twelve and gone to the pharmacy, Mr. Keene had taken him aside and explained the pill’s he’d devoted his life to rather religiously were fake. It was something that had destroyed him, destroyed him so thoroughly he’d resigned himself to an empty shell of compliance that arose more and more tendencies that his mind screamed at him to pursue even though he never could.

The worst part of it all wasn’t that his brain still continued to convince him that he needed them, or that his life had been a lie and his mother had been emotionally abusing him for twelve years. 

The worst part of all had been he didn’t tell his friends, he didn’t tell  _ Richie. _

Now that he was here standing in front of his mother, having suffered in silence for so long, he was crying, screaming in anguish.

“You lied to me! My whole life, sixteen years and you’ve been feeding me pills and lies. You tried so hard to protect me from the world when the only thing I needed to be protected from is you! You don’t love me, you’re a sick psychotic bitch and I won’t let you make me hate myself more than I already do. I hate you, I hate you so fucking much,” The hypochondriac reached for the door handle quickly, eyes widening in shock as long press on nails latched onto his limb, adding to the nail marks he’d made just seconds ago, drawing blood.

His gaze shifted up then, taken aback at the anger displayed on her face as something unexpected had the boy’s heart beating out of his chest in a fear like none he’d experienced before, the belt that was always tied precariously around her rounded waist was clenched in her free hand, raised to strike.

The belt jangled in mind air, the clasp making contact with the soft boy’s features, blood spewing from the nick at the corner of his eyebrow, small rivets of blood staining his cheek as if they were copying the freshly fallen tears in their own descent down his face.

“You do not speak to me that way!” Was snarled in his face, “Now look what you made me do,” No, Eddie would not look, and he didn’t, especially as the arm she wasn’t grasping swung out and hit her in the face.

She recoiled in such shock, Eddie took the chance to grab his bags and run out of the house, saddened that his lavender sweater had blood stains on the sleeves and collar as his bleeding head dripped down onto it.

The second he’d got onto a street, a familiar car stopped in front of him with a loud shriek of worn tires. Mike’s truck! Eddie could see his surprised yet worried eyes looking at him through the windshield, and Eddie didn’t hesitate to throw his bags into the trunk and jump into the passenger side.

He could hear his mother screaming from the doorway, and he knew Mike heard it too but he didn’t comment on it, he just sped off towards the barrens where their friends were waiting to start their trip.

“There’s napkins in the glove compartment,” Mike pointed out helpfully, and Eddie appreciated that he wasn’t asking any questions or trying to actively dote over him. Eddie wasn’t sure he could handle someone trying to coddle him after his confrontation with his mother.

Opening the glove compartment Eddie took out the wadded up napkins, dabbing his face and examining the wound in the visors mirror. It’d need a butterfly bandage, which luckily he had in the first aid kit tucked away in his pink duffle, his fanny pack only had the regular bandages and the small circle ones.

“I got the sandwiches for the trip,” Mike started up a conversation, only then did Eddie notice the two shopping bags filled with wrapped up sandwiches beside his feet, Eddie for a moment praised his small stature because if he was any bigger he’d had trampled them on his way into the car.

“Thank you,” Eddie smiled, rolling his window down to get some breeze on his face. Emotions swirling in a whirlwind within, ecstatic that he’d told his mother off, terrified at what she would do to him when he returned home, guilty for burdening his friends and likely upsetting them when he told them the news about the placebos, he was anxious as well but that was nothing new.

The losers and the van came into view then, but no ones head turned to face them as the car rumbled at the gravel it was travelling over. Eddie wondered what had them so entranced that they’d completely missed them arriving until a familiar voice cut through the air and the open window.

_ “I love him, and she’s hurting him, and I can’t do anything about it!” _

Eddie’s heart was in his throat, the car wasn’t even fully stopped as he opened the door and jumped out the side. It may be crazy of him to assume, and it would tear him apart if he was wrong, but he knew in his heart that the boy clad in leather was talking about him. 

The other losers noticed him before Richie as his back was turned, but Richie quickly swiveled on his feet as he saw their gazes move behind him. Before Richie could even take in the sight of his Eds, the smaller boy’s lips were pressed against his own, legs around his waist because there was no way in hell Eddie would be able to kiss him without some sort of leverage, and the boy’s delicate hands were ensnared in his unruly yet thick hair.

Richie’s eyes widened beneath his glasses that were now askew, taking in that yes Eddie was here in his arms, kissing him with smooth lips that were medicinal tasting due to his chapstick.

His long arms wound quickly around the smaller males back, keeping him up in fear that Eddie’s legs couldn’t keep up for as long as Richie would like to hold him this way. His eyes closed then, brain shouting in a mantra.

_ Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Safe. Safe. Here! He’s here. _

The kiss continued until they were breathless and needed to pull apart, Richie’s arms aching while his mind urged to continue his hold, but Eddie’s legs tightened around his waist, the friction causing him to feel the boy’s legs convulse against his hips in an effort to keep himself up.

The taller boy begrudgingly set him down, eyes still blissfully closed as his body went with Eddie’s, leaving him hunched over so their foreheads would continue to touch and their breaths could mingle, lips brushing ever so often.

The losers smiled fondly until the state of the smaller male caught their attention, Mike gave them a look to let them know it probably wasn’t a good idea to ask. The working boy grabbed Eddie’s things from the truck bed and then the sandwiches, handing them to Stan to fit into the trunk which he was still meticulously arranging to make sure everything fit.

Ben stopped him before Stan could settle the pink bag, opening it up and pulling out Eddie’s first aid kit, just so it was handy. Bill’s face tightened in anger, eyes boring a hole into Eddie’s sleeves where blood had stained the fabric. 

A tenseness settled in the air, the realization dawning on them that Richie had yet to notice Eddie’s battered appearance, and with his outburst momentarily calming from a simple kiss, he’d probably wind himself back up the second he noticed the blood on the love of his life, especially his face.

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered, tears still running down his face, he wasn’t nervous about looking like a mess because Richie was crying too, and Eddie followed the impulse to use his thumbs and wipe the other boy’s tears away; making Richie feel better helped calm the pit in his own stomach. 

Eddie opened his eyes, taking in Richie’s serene face, the same face he memorized each night they were bundled together in his twin bed. 

The peaceful calm rippled into a wave the second Richie’s eyes opened, his blue eyes filled with love and quickly turning to rage the second he took in the blood near his Ed’s eye.

Richie’s arms unwound around the boy’s back, standing straighter as his body grew tense. Calloused hands immediately coming up to cup Eddie’s face, the hold caring and gentle, a contrast from the rigidness Eddie could still feel with Richie pressed against him.

“What did she do?” The utter anger in Richie’s voice would have scared Eddie in any other context, but that palpable anger wasn’t aimed at him, it was for him. The smaller boy can’t ever recall a time someone had been angry for him, there never seemed to be a reason anyone would be.

It could also be because Eddie hadn’t ever imagined someone would care about him enough to be angry for him. Richie’s eyes then dropped, taking in the blood that had fallen from Eddie’s face down to his neck and onto his clothes, and then the lines seeping through his sleeves.

Richie rolled them up quickly, considerate enough to make sure the fabric didn’t brush over the cuts, and Eddie was just as surprised as Richie to see where his mom’s hand had been, a massive bruise had been left in its place.

Sure the grip had been tight, and Eddie had been too entranced in the fact he was being hit with a belt, maybe he just hadn’t noticed, it could have also been from when he’d torn his arm away but Eddie felt sicker the more he thought about the encounter and tucked himself under the other boy’s chin before Richie could do anything else.

“Ed’s?” Worry was etched into the word, Richie’s heart racing in his chest in the need to know exactly what that monstrosity of a bitch had done to make his Eddie bleed. 

“She didn’t want me to leave,” Eddie murmured against Richie’s collar bone, inhaling the smokey scent from his jacket, feeling at home in who he now hoped was his boyfriend's arms.

“I’m going to kill her,” the growl Eddie felt just as well as he heard it, Richie practically snarling as his hand came up to gently trace the wound on his brow, touch feather light.

“I hit her if it makes you feel any better,” Eddie admitted, his small hands coming up to grip at Richie’s lapels. Richie smiled at that, it still very much a grimace, but Eddie’s stomach still filled with pride.

“It does Eds, but-” a tremor ran through Richie’s body then, and Eddie figured it was high time he ended their pity party, their friends were waiting and daylight was ending.

“‘Chee? Did you pack that for me?” Eddie asked, taking in the duffel Stan was struggling to push into the third row of seats on the floor where he knew he and Richie would be sitting.

Richie didn’t trust himself to talk and nodded into the smaller boy’s hair, his hands coming up to overlap Eddie’s, only for Eddie to take his hand and pull their bodies apart, leading them to the vehicle with intertwined fingers, Richie tumbling after him quickly, not wanting to be apart from Eddie for even a second.

“Eddie?” Ben spoke up softly, offering the kit only for Richie to take it, the taller boy having trouble climbing over the seats with his lanky limbs and both hands full as they settled. Richie immediately tugging Eddie into his lap rather than letting him fully sit down.

Bill sat in shotgun, Mike driving, while Beverly, Ben and Stan sat in the middle row. Eddie’s eyes widened at the maneuver, settling into his arms like he was meant to be there, and Eddie for a minute had to pause because in a way he was.

“‘Chee?” the nickname was new, something Eddie had always wanted to call him, and felt free now that he could. Richie’s eyes were fond as he looked up from where he was opening the kit, love nearly written in irises. 

“Are we dating now?” 

“If you want to be Spaghetti,” Richie hated how his voice wavered, he needed to be strong but he wouldn’t know how to handle it if Eddie said no.

“Yes please,” The ‘please’ had a laugh giggle out of Richie, making him press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead in pure happiness before he got to work with the disinfectant. Eddie didn’t wince, he’d had years of experience with this kinda thing, plus he didn’t know if Richie could handle it with the way his hands were shaking in the slightest.

Richie applied the butterfly bandage with skill, they all had plenty of experience with patching each other up due to Bowers and his gang, but Eddie had clearly always been the best suited for clean up.

“I know you don’t want to talk or think-”

“A belt,” Eddie already knew what Richie was asking, and felt bad for being so blunt because Richie immediately went stock still at the tone, but Eddie wouldn’t be able to tell him anything if he didn’t just force it out.

Richie swallowed audibly then, calming slightly and resuming his treatments as he began to wrap Eddie’s wrist in gauze, one needing more than the other due to his mother’s added scratches.

Richie didn’t fail to notice the blood under Eddie’s fingernails and figured that was where the other crescent moon marks were from, it's always been a nervous habit of Eddie’s, but he wouldn’t lecture him for it, and went on anyway to help clean the blood away.

Once he was done the kit was shut and thrown half hazardously into the trunk, Richie’s arms ensnaring Eddie’s waist, one shooting out after a second to open the bag at their feet and pull out the heavy blanket before covering them with it.

“At the next stop, do you think I can change my shirt?” Eddie asked aloud, the scent of blood bothering him as he tried pulling up the blanket to his chin.

“Yeah, the next stop is around fifteen minutes out,” Mike called out, but Richie was already yanking his prized leather jacket off and then moved to take off his own shirt to hand over, but Eddie grabbed the jacket instead, it was more than enough.

Eddie was quick as he pulled the sweater off and replaced it with the jacket, zipping it up before tucking himself back under his boyfriends arm, Beverly rifling through the bag of sandwiches and passing them out when her own boyfriend, Ben's stomach growled loud enough to send the seven of them into a fit of laughter, Stan giggling too.

“Thank you Mike,” they all chorused in unison, Richie eating ravenously the second it was placed in front of him. Eddie although finding it unsanitary, couldn’t help but find it endearing as well.

With Richie’s growth spurt, he was hungry all the time, and Eddie didn’t mind all that much because it gave him an excuse to carry extra food around and see Richie’s face light up when he handed it over.

“ _ You brought this for me?” _ Eddie could hear in his head, causing him to smile fondly, taking a bite of his own sandwich, wishing he had something to drink only for a canned lemonade to be placed in his palm.

Richie smiled triumphantly now that he got to return the favor. Eddie rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, smiling happily and contentedly in Richie’s arms only to starle as a pair of headphones were stuck onto his head, Richie snickering and showing his own matching pair as he pulled out his tablet and put on some reruns of Teen Titans. 

Richie didn’t pay much attention unless the characters were in an active fight, his face remained buried in the side of Eddie’s throat, fingers messing with the buckles of his jacket perched on his boyfriend's skin.

Richie although still seething silently, felt better the more and more they snuggled together, his jacket armor around Eddie, the blanket weighted to keep Eddie calm, his arms long enough for Eddie to tangle in, while their legs were quickly doing the same. Richie’s back now pressed against the cars inner wall, their bodies stretched across the back seat, Eddie on top of him and quickly turning so they were lying chest to chest, the tablet hanging off the back of the seat so neither of them had to hold it.

Eddie’s eyelids tugged, his long day getting the better of him as exhaustion pulled him under. Richie although tired didn’t sleep, just watched as Eddie’s face smoothed out, his freckles sparkling ever so slightly over his nose, Richie was in love.

\---

They were at one of the many stops on their journey, in a wide field in Oregon, potted plants strewn around with price tags tied to their stems. Eddie looked around in awe, matching his scenery rather well with his mint green socks and shirt, a flower crown on his head, lacking any real flowers, making it a wreath.

Richie watched fondly as Eddie scampered about, gushing over a row of pothos, stroking the ferns when he passed them by, and smiling widely when he found the small potted plants priced only for five dollars. 

Richie’s wallet was practically open by the time Eddie found a small plant to hold up and admire, it was a succulent which was great for the trip, Richie kinda wanted to buy the cactus next to it too but honestly didn’t trust himself to have it when all he wanted to do was poke it.

Everytime they passed one Eddie had smacked his hand and led him away when he tried, Bill had done the same when Eds meandered far enough away, Richie looking sheepish as his friends shot him looks.

Currently Mike was talking with the shop owner about the soil, Stan wasn’t paying much attention to the plants, and more attention to the birds the plants seemingly attracted. Beverly was posing with beautiful flowers, Ben of course being the one to take the pictures, while Bill kept an eye on them all, but buying a small aloe plant for the fun of it.

Richie lost Eddie for a minute, only to find him around the corner, looking at the roses, the leather clad boy grabbed the succulent Eddie had been admiring and had sadly put down, and then a rose before heading to the cashier, Bill in the background rounding his friends up for them to leave.

By the time Richie got back to the car, Eddie was already inside, eyes widening at the gifts Richie had to offer.

The succulent, Rizz, Eddie had named it sat in Eddie’s cup holder, while Eddie held the rose close before sticking it in a water bottle to sit in Richie’s cup holder. The kiss Richie got this time wasn’t on the cheek but the lips, and it was far more intense than the last.

“You’re still in the car dipshits,” Beverly called out, Eddie’s face burning before he shyly hid away in the taller boy’s throat.

“You’re just jealous you can’t make out with Ben since Stan the man is in the chair next to you,” Richie rebutted, ignoring Stan’s middle finger aimed his way, while he could see Bill roll his eyes in the rear view mirror and Mike smile.

They stopped at another diner, Richie and Eddie watched a full series of some stupid new cartoon they weren’t even sure if they liked, and Eddie fell asleep wrapped in the weighted blanket on Richie’s chest, unmoving as they pulled up to their motel for the night. A good thing since Eddie still panicked at the ickyness of them all, and honestly the losers couldn’t blame him because the motels they were staying at were utter horse shit. So each night Eddie found himself atop of Richie so he didn’t have to touch the mattress with the heavy blanket wrapped around him.

Richie scooped the small body up, all of them practically dead on their feet except for Stan who was checking them in. Richie powered through the haze of tiredness, lips falling to Eddie’s head as they walked down the run down hall, the carpet practically squelching under their feet.

Yeah, maybe it was a good thing Eddie was asleep. It didn’t matter much anyway, cause Mike wanted to leave this place in the early morning, and Richie carried a sleeping Eddie to the car then too, the sleeping boy content in his lovers arms, his mom and the pills forgotten.

\---

They were on the long trip home and Eddie knew it was time he told them about that day Dr. Keene had pulled him aside and explained the pills were fake. Eddie honestly found it miraculous no one their whole trip had brought up he hadn’t once opened his fanny pack or had taken any pills. 

The damn thing had been in the car, under his seat, for practically the whole month and not once had someone said something. His gut churned, never wanting this to end, never wanting to leave Richie’s arms, but he could see the damn bag in the corner of his eye and had to do something.

Opening up the window, Richie raised a brow, having been half asleep when Eddie suddenly moved and grabbed a very familiar bag. Richie couldn’t make out the look on his boyfriend's face as Eddie scanned to make sure they were the only other car on the barren road.

The others looked just as confused at the open window, since it was nearly midnight and absolutely fucking freazing outside. They didn’t have to wonder any longer because a whole new round of questions came to them when Eddie threw the fanny pack out the window. 

“Eddie!” Eddie didn’t know who said it, but he laughed nonetheless, feeling free as he fell back against his seat, all eyes but Mike’s on him, but even still Mike was periodically looking back through the mirror.

“Your pills!” Ben rambled, Stan looking sternly serious and absolutely flummoxed at Eddie’s behavior, Bill’s eyes were just as wide, mouth opening and closing as if he had something to say but just couldn’t get it out.

“Baby?” Richie’s voice was concerned, touch tentative as he sat back up beside him, the wind whipping his longer hair around his face. Eddie’s laughter ceased and he pressed a reassuring kiss to Richie’s cheek before Stan shut the window.

“They were fake, she lied,” Eddie smiles, unknowing that in his haze of freedom he’d begun to cry and his tears had blown back to the sides of his face because of the wind. The car was eerily silent now, the only sound being the rumble of the engine and Eddie’s sobs as he finally broke down in tears, head in his hands.

“They were placebos, they were never real,” Richie’s arm was rubbing his back instantly, a muttered curse came from somewhere out front, someone else saying ‘that bitch’ and a shocked gasp, and cries that Eddie could tell were not only from Ben but Beverly too, the most shocking being the sniffles from Stan.

“H-How l-long have y-you you known?” Bill questioned, and Eddie knew it would lead to the question they were probably all thinking now that they knew, and would be more important when he finally answered.

Not telling them for their whole trip was crazy, especially with how close they were, but not telling them that he’d been suffering and forcing himself to take pills that were only making him worse for four years would take a toll on them all.

“Since I was twelve,” The car shook when Richie’s fist shot out and slammed into the cars interior again and again.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Oh Eddie,” Beverly crooned, turning in her seat as Mike found a place to pull over. The second the car stopped, the losers were pilling over the seats trying to hug Eddie, but Richie had him now so bundled up they could barely touch him, that didn’t mean their dog pile ceased. 

Eddie didn’t know how long they sat there pulled over on the side of the road, nor did he know what his friends were saying, his body was shaking, anxiety thrumming and cooling at the thought of going home to her and likely being forced to take the damn things again, the only true thing coming through was Richie’s voice now, and Eddie realized after his outburst Richie hadn’t said a word. 

Now that the others were asleep, they were free to speak alone, and guilt bubbled in Eddie’s chest because he knew he’d crossed a line and Richie was just as hurt as he.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t-you already did so much for me Rich. How-” tears were falling again, and hiding in Richie’s chest at the moment didn’t feel as good with his boyfriend’s body so tense, especially since he caused it.

“I’d do anything for you,” the conviction startled Eddie, as did the words, it wasn’t what Eddie had been expecting at all.

“You were hurting and I didn’t notice-” Richie sobbed, tears falling into Eddie’s hair and Eddie couldn’t help the way he dug his nails into Richie’s shaking shoulders, sobbing with him.

“No, you made it better. You weren’t even trying, and you made it so much better,” Eddie tried.

“If I’d known I’d have done more, If I’d known,” Richie lamented into Eddie’s ear, kisses being pressed along the smaller males temple, fretting hands running up and down his sides.

“You do now,” 

Richie simply nodded into Eddie’s hair, his larger hands moving to cup his lover’s head, keeping him close to his heart.

“Don’t go back to her, stay with me,” Richie whispered after a long silence.

“Okay,” Eddie agreed, knowing he didn’t belong anywhere else. 


End file.
